Poseidon's daughter
by JessBecker
Summary: Everyone talks about how Finnick would Poseidon's son. I thought I'd be a little different and make Annie the demigod instead. Please bear with me, it makes perfect sense in my head. Rated T for possible violence in later chapters.


"Trust my luck to find another demigod" Tom grumbled. "And in District 4 of all places. It's not like I can walk around in normal beach clothes, they'd notice my legs!" Let me explain. Tom was a satyr, and inkeeping with his kind he had the upper half of a human (minus the tiny horn buds under his curly blond hair) and the lower half of a goat, hooves and all. Chiron had sent him to find the demigod and return them to Camp Half-blood, just outside Panem's borders. As if getting past the border control peacekeepers wasn't enough, the scent of demigod attracted monsters, who would stop at nothing to kill them. To make matters worse, a demigod in District 4 could only mean one god. Poseidon, whose children, along with those of Zeus and Hades, attracted more monsters than most.

Of course, everyone had suspected Finnick Odair from the moment he picked up the trident in the arena 5 years ago. It was odd, though, that he hadn't been killed yet. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that his scent- Tom could smell demigods just as well as any monster- seemed as if it wasn't his. It was as if it was part of his aftershave or something. And there was no way Tom could get Finnick to Camp Half-Blood. He was far too famous.

He trudged over to where Finnick was sat on the beach. There was a girl with him, with dark curly hair and District 4's trademark green eyes. Annie Cresta. Finnick seemed to lose his arrogant front around her, allowing his true personality to show through. And Annie didn't seem to care that Finnick had supposedly broken the hearts of many Capitol women.

As Tom joined them, he noticed that Finnick had his arm around Annie's shoulders, and Annie looked as if she'd been crying. Of course, tomorrow was Reaping day. While Finnick was safe, Annie wasn't. She wasn't a victor, and she was only 17. She still had two more chances to compete in the Hunger Games.

"Sorry to interrupt" Tom muttered awkwardly "but it's not safe for someone like you to stay in one place for so long, Finnick."

Finnick looked up at Tom, but he didn't move his arm from Annie's shoulders. "Tom, I've told you before. I'm not a demigod. I'm not even sure they exist!" He answered, annoyed. As if on cue, a great black mastiff with glowing red eyes melted from the shadows and prowled towards them.

"Mutt!" Finnick shouted "Annie, stay close."

"That's not a mutt, idiot!" Tom shouted "that's a hellhound!" He proceeded to pick up a heavy piece of driftwood and stand, makeshift cudgel raised, between the hellhound and Finnick. Finnick threw his trident at the creature (he always had it with him) but it was swatted aside by a huge paw.

"That won't work! It's not celestial bronze!" Called a voice from just behind them. Tom wheeled, to find Annie in a state of utter confusion.

"Annie! You can see it? And how on earth did you know that?"

"Of course I can see it! How could I not? And I don't know. I don't even know what celestial bronze is!" She squeaked, because the creatures eyes were fixed on her.

"Stupid!" Tom scolded himself. Finnick wasn't the demigod. Annie was. How could he not have seen it? Finnick's hair was bronze, not black like Poseidon's. That's why the scent wasn't right. He smelled of demigod because he spent so much time around Annie. Tom had never been alone with Annie, so he hadn't noticed that she was the source of it.

"Tom!" Annie's high pitched scream brought him out of his daze. He hit the creature with his stick and it was knocked backwards slightly. Finnick launched a large rock at it's head, but it ignored him completely and advsnced towards them.

"Okay, Annie." Tom tried to keep his voice as calm as possible "You never knew your father, right? Well, that's because I'm 99% sure he's Poseidon. You know, the Greek god."

Annie wasn't surprised. She was more surprised by the fact that it made total sense. "What do I have to do?" She called to Tom.

"Call on the sea. It sounds weird, and I'm not sure how it works exactly, but you have to treat it as if it's an extra limb. Trust me, it'll come naturally. I was told by Percy Jackson himself."

"Percy who? Oh, never mind." Annie thought about a wave crashing down on the creature with deadly precision. She felt a pulling sensation in her gut, and a 30 foot wave rose from the sea, the weight of the water crushing the hellhound, which exploded into sulfurous dust. She slumped forwards, exhausted. Next to her, Finnick and Tom were soaked. Apparently the wave had hit them, too. In fact, Annie was sat in the only dry spot on the beach.


End file.
